Burning Flames
by Pyro and Darnet co
Summary: When Katniss and Peeta die in the 74th Hunger Games who will become the victors instead? Ashley is determined to get home, Wisteria is sure she'll die so what happens when nine and seven form a strange but deadly allience? Once your in the games you never truly leave them.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: SEVEN AND NINE

APOV

I stared at the rose pink dress lying on my bed, today was the day of the reapings and my mother had picked out a weird, girly, silky dress for me to wear. I'm sixteen and I'd only had to use tesserae once, so my name was in seven times, I'd been lucky so far but my luck tends to be short-lived.

"Ash! Can you do up the buttons at the back?" the voice of my younger sister, Fern. At six, Fern was my youngest sister and not yet old enough to be entered in the Hunger Games, I have three sisters, Fern, Jessica who's ten and Holly who's fourteen.

"Coming!" I shout back, I go through into her room, she shares it with Jessica, I share with Holly. I quickly do up the buttons on her dress; it's just white, if I wore it, it'd be filthy within five minutes.

Jessica was in the other side of the room in front of the mirror trying and failing to tie her hair up.

"Here, let me "I said walking up behind her and taking the lilac ribbon out of her hands. I tied up her curly blonde locks into a high ponytail just as a hyperactive Holly ran in, how she can be so happy on today of all days is beyond me.

"Tuck your shirt in and put some shoes on" I snapped, she just stuck her tongue out but ran to our room anyway. Eventually we were ready to leave.

"Mum, Dad! We're ready to go!" I shouted, my parents came down into the hall and we left, with Fern and Jessica clinging to me like I was their life support.

Our parents were separated from us and dragged Jessica and Fern with them. I grabbed Holly's hand and led her over to the other fourteen year olds, brushing a strand of brown hair out her eyes as I did so.

Three people came onto the stage, the mayor, the escort and the mentors, Johanna Mason and Blight.

After a while the mayor comes to the front of the stage and starts the speech I know off by heart. Finally, he finishes and Marlene Gainsborough, the escort for district 7, stood up.

"Happy Hunger Games!" she said "And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour!" she's met by silence

"Well, as usual, it'll be ladies first!" Marlene walked over to the large glass bowl and picked one out then put it back and snatched another one before walking back to the centre of the stage, she unfolds the paper and reads out the name,

"Ashley Jessops" great, just great. I walk out and head towards the stage asking myself why she had to put the first one back, as I said before, my luck tends to be short-lived.

"ASH! NO! ASH!" Holly shouts, running out from the crowd grabbing my hand, trying to pull me back

"No Holly, go back!" I hissed, she wouldn't let go

"NO! YOU'RE SIGNING YOUR OWN DEATH CERTIFICUT!" she shouted

"Deal with it! Just go back and shut up!" I told her pushing her towards the crowd, away from me and the peacekeepers. I continued walking up towards the stage a little faster.

"Wow, I'm betting that's your little sister, yes?" I nodded "Sisterly love, it never fades and is unlimited! Anyway, on with the boys!" she walked over and pulled one straight out.

"Micah Belaqua" he was in my class at school and lived in the same street as me, I didn't know him very well but I still knew him, bit of an geek if you ask me. Real quiet and smart, could probably do well in the games if it wasn't for his total lack of fighting skills. Me, I was a bit of a martial artist and was pretty good with twin swords, I was smart but not as smart as Micah, might be worth forming an alliance with him, he'd probably be able to tell the difference between poisonous stuff and not poisonous stuff. Plus he was an amazing cook, he used to cook all the food in our street, best food in all of district seven.

Micah walked up to the stage, in all his darkness. He was a very dark guy with dark eyes and dark curls his skin a bit darker than mine, his little sister was a year younger than Holly.

"Shake hands, you two" we looked at each other before hesitantly shaking each other's hand.

WPOV

I ran through the fields of grain, that's what we do in District 9, grow grain. I was filthy from head to toe, when Ally saw me she was not gonna be pleased. My mum died giving birth to me so I live with a house full of guys, well bar my eldest sister Ally who is a complete girly she has a twin who is my eldest brother Alistair, he is obsessed with the colour black, the twins are 18. Then there is Iggy who is a pyro any bomb you can think of he can probably make, he is 17. The there's me the black sheep of the family, while all my siblings are blonde haired (well technicaly Iggy is **strawberry **blonde), brown eyed (I know Alistair may not suit this description but yes he is blonde) I have raven hair and bright green eyes, I am also very small where as they are freaking giants. Iggy is my favourite out of my siblings he is kind and looks out for me, whereas Ally wants to turn me into a doll and Alistair doesn't care. I walk through the door to our run down house, my name had been entered seven times so we could get enough food, Ally, Alistair and Iggy had the same fate. Even though I am incredibly stealthy when I need to be Ally is like a hawk

"LOOK AT YOU YOU'RE FILTHY, COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY FILTHY" Ally pulled at my braid, "you'll need a bath for sure" I stiffed that means she gonna try and wash of my skin, she doesn't trust me to clean up properly but to be honest I don't blame her. "Go on get to it" I ran for the bath, when Ally is this worked up it is best to do as she says

"Little Wisty in trouble with the big bad Ally" Iggy said in a baby voice as I slammed the door on him. Once I was in the tube Ally came in, she completed her mission in destroying my skin

"Ally that's my skin your trying to wash off, skin doesn't come off" I complained loudly

"How did you get in this state anyway" she said

"I was chasing a rabbit" I confessed

"We have Al and Ig for that" said Ally, I rolled my eye the day I see Alistair hunt will be the day I become a girly girl, which will never happen. Ally then started to attack my head, I felt like I was being put through the washing. "You can come out now" Ally said, I jumped out the bath dried of quickly and ran to the room I shared with Ally. What I was met with on the bed was not what I wanted to see, AT ALL. There sat a light blue dress that was the girliest thing I had even seen. It looked like a little girls dress. It had frills, frills and more frills seriously were did Ally find this monstrosity. Ally came in knowing I would not willingly but that thing on, it doesn't even deserve to be called a dress. So the battle started and her being taller than me did not help, Ally simply shoved it over my head and smiled.

"SIT" she commanded, I sat glaring at her as she put my hair in pigtails tying the ends with blue bows. I looked about 12 when I am 14! For crying out loud does she want me to be a laughing stock "If you get a signal bit of dirt on that dress I will ground you for a week"

"That's if I don't get chosen at the reaping" I corrected, my name was in five times.

"Why would a little girl like you be chosen" she said

"Maybe because they randomly pick the names nimrod" I said "And I am not little" Ally just rolled her eyes

"Go get Ig and AL" I stalked off, making sure she heard my stamping feet

"IGGY, ALISTAIR GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE" I yelled they come running in took one look at me in all my frilliness and burst into fits of laughter

"STOP IT IGGY, ALISTAIR I AM ASHAMED OF YOU" yelled Ally, I just gave the two idiots I have to call brothers a death glare

"Dad are you coming?" asked Ally, dad just sat where he always does staring into the fire, Ally and Al were ten when dad went into that state, the doctor said it was a from watching a friend be whipped to death that he went into a statue state. Ally stepped up and took care of us, but we are very, very poor. Ally sighed, of course dad wasn't gonna move he hasn't moved in 8 years (Ally feeds, baths and cleans up the toilet stuff he creates) so he wasn't gonna move now. "come on then" she said, we walked out, I took Iggy's hand like I normally do when we go anywhere, Ig smiled

"You look about 12" he said

"Thank you captain obvious" I said, he just chuckled. As we reached the reaping I became very nervous, I was clinging to Ig now "go on" he whispered I nodded. Ig walked me over to where the 14 year olds stand. The escort for our district walked up, her name was Destiny Washingism, followed by our mentor, Lanna Karizaki and then our mayor. Some Districts have two mentors but our District has only even one once, so whoever is picked this time does not have the odds in their favor. Our Destiny walked up her painted smile made her look like a clown

"Happy, Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor" I mimicked her stupid voice quietly but the girl next to me, Lara I think her name is, giggled and the peacekeepers stepped closer to us. Destiny said her long and boring ramble about district 13 which is now none-existent and the whole reason we are standing here today. "Well ladies' first" she said her voice overly happy, she dug her hand in the bowl so it reached the bottom, she took the piece of paper out in and overly dramatic fashion, and walked to the microphone "and the girl tribute for district 9 is" cue dramatic pause "Wisteria Will-born" I was frozen, my eyes wide "Well come out dear, don't be afraid" my brain told me to move but my legs would not listen, all the girls stepped back, making it clear I was the chosen sacrifice, the peace keepers walked over to me, and my legs finally listened. But as I was walking Iggy decided to make a dramatic scene

"WISTY, NO PLEASE SHE'S ONLY 14" he said running up, his eyes were full of worry, hurt and concern. He was too fast for the peacekeepers and he hugged me, picking me up in the process.

"Iggy please go back I have to go it's the rules" I said, he was crying I could tell and if he didn't stop I was gonna start. He sat me back on the ground and kissed the top of my head

"I'll see you in a minute" he said is voice shaky, he solemnly walked back to his space as I turned to face the stage and camera, I looked at the screens around, there was a close up on me. I looked like a scared little kid, my eyes wide and it looked like I had tears in my eyes. I slowly walked on stage were Destiny greeted me, she put her arm around my shoulder and lead me the dreaded microphone

"I bet my life savings that was you brother" she said looking at me, I just nodded my head, playing with the many frills of my dress "Well you stay there and we'll see who the boy for district 9 is" she was talking to me like I was a small child. She dug he hand in the bowl again, this time producing a name from the top "And the boy tribute for district 9 is…" cue another dramatic pause "Zack Fair" not Zack, he was like my third brother. Zack Fair is Iggy's best friend I have known him my whole life. Iggy and Zack are in the same year at school, they met there and have been inseprable ever since. I hang about with Iggy most of the time and where Iggy is Zack will defiantly be there. Zack walked up on stage, he is 6'8 and very muscly, he looks like a tribute would form district 1 or 2. Everyone will want him on their alliance, while no one will want me. Zack stood next to me and stuck out his hand like he and Iggy would when I was sad, they would swing me about or we would just hold hands, I took it great fully and he smiled down at me. "There you have it your District 9 tributes" everyone clapped bar my siblings who still looked to be in shock. We walked into the justice building every district has one, it is where the sacrifices-I mean tributes go to say goodbye to their families. The peacekeepers lead me to a room that was the richest place I had ever seen; I sat down on the silky chair and ran my figures along the smooth material. I didn't have long to wait before my siblings came running in. Ally ran to me and hugged me so hard I lost the capability to breath

"Ally, choking not breathing" I managed to get out, she let go and pulled something out her pocket

"This was mum's she left it to you, it was for when you turned 18 but since you may not come back…." She stopped saying what she was about to and handed me a locket, it was in the shape of a heart and when you opened it, it played a lullaby tune that was called deep in the meadow, I had only ever heard it once, not many people sing around here.

"Ally I love it" I said, sure I may not me girly but the locket was cool, Alistair walked up to me and hugged me, when we had separated Iggy hugged me like he did in the town square.

"I need to go say bye to Zack" he said putting me down, it was not his day; the odds were defiantly not in his favor. When my family left I was taken out to go to the train, when we reached the station there was hundreds and hundreds and hundreds of cameras pointing right in my face, I clung to Zack who looked as overwhelmed as I felt. When we reached the safety of the train I let go of Zack and looked at the table that had the most food I had ever seen stacked on top of it, when we eat at home the most I get from a hunt is the leg and that's it. I turned to see if Zack had seen the heaven I had but he just walked away and sat down, how could anyone walk away from this amount of food!

(SKIP TO WHEN THEY ARE WATCHING THEY REAPINGS)

I sat watching the TV as all the reapings came up; the district's 1, 2,3,4,5 and 6 ones were uneventful. But in the reaping for district 7 was different when the girl tribute had ginger hair that went to just below her sholder, a tanned completion and dark brown eyes, she was slender and a LOT taller than me! At first look, she didn't look very intimidating but there was determination in her eyes, and being as pretty as she was, she was likely to get a lot of sponsors. The boy was called up next; the two seemed to know each other, unlucky for them.

APOV

I sat and stared intently at the TV as the reapings played out; I made a list of who I thought would be good in an alliance and who wouldn't. I decided that forming an alliance with the careers was not a good idea; they are killing machines and would kill me in my sleep at the first chance they got. From district three the boy was okay, but not too great, he wasn't built, but he looked smart, I decided against him and the girl. The boy from five wouldn't survive the Cornucopia but the girl looked pretty sly and sneaky, she could come in handy. Neither of six looked very good at fighting or surviving in any way and I had already decided that it would be smart to form an alliance with Micah. From eight, the boy looked weak but maybe he had good aim? The girl didn't look very strong but they came from textiles so they should be nimble. Then came nine. There was a bit of a commotion when the girl was picked, like it had done with me. She looked scared but she looked pretty fast, could be useful, the boy though would be brilliant for an alliance; he looked like he came from district one or two. Ten came next, they didn't look like much, not fast or strong, they fail. Then eleven, the girl looked fast and agile and the boy looked strong could be worth forming an alliance, and then there was twelve. Again there was a commotion this time though, the girl volunteered. Maybe an alliance would be good, the boy could be strong but I wasn't sure, I decided to observe them all in training and pick some through that.

"Ash, what are you doing?" asked Micah

"Deciding who I should be nice to and who I shouldn't" I answered

"Why bother? You'll kill them eventually anyway"

"They don't have to know that part yet! And if I'm lucky, the careers will get to them before I do"

"Well, your luck hasn't exactly been on top form lately, has it?" I glared at him "Anyway, I wasn't talking about the stupid reapings, I was talking about your hands" I looked down, apparently I had been flicking my lighter on and off. I'm a bit of a pyro so my mum gave me my lighter to take with me.

"I'm just a pyro, it's nothing, get used to it!"

"Oh, that's cool, I guess, but you wont be allowed it in the arena"

"Watch me, I can sneek it in and once I'm there, they won't be able to do anything"

"Good plan, I hope it works" we sat in silence for a few minuets before I spoke again

"Hey Micah?" he turned around to look at me

"Yeah?"

"See in the arena? What do you think about forming an alliance with me, maybe some other people?" he looked shocked for a moment but composed himself

"I'd love to but why me? I mean I'm not strong or anything so..."

"You may not be strong, but you are smart, really smart and a fantastic cook. Your pretty fast too, you could probably out run all those big strong guys from the other Districts"

"Thanks but I still don't think I'd be much use..."

"You will be! So what do you say, you in or out?"

"I'm in" he grinned. Eventualy we got to the Capitol, there were cameras and people everywhere

"Just smile and wave, kids, smile and wave" whispered Johanna, Micah and I smiled and waved, we had somehow managed to get to the Capitol before most of the other Districs. We walked into the Capitol building and went to the seventh floor, the place was nnice and well spaced out but I prefered my home, the one that had my family in it. We didn't have long up here because about five minutes after we arrived we were taken to our stylists, mine was a woman with short blue hair and pink eyes, she had that stupid Capitol look that made me intantly dislike her. Her name was Mimi.

"Oh, look at you! We could do so much with you, maybe dye your hair green and tan your skin to a dark brown and put a few tree tattoos-" she started

"No, just no, if you dare try to do that or dress me up in paper or like a tree it won't be the other tributes I'm killing, it'll be you!" I said with a glare

"Okay, no stupid stuff, got it" said Mimi, after a while they actualy started to do something, it was a long wait before I was actualy allowed to leave. When they were finished and I got to look in a mirror I was pleased to find that they hadn't dyed my hair or coloured me in. My hair was tied back in a ponytail and I was wearing a red tartan shirt that was tied up at the front just below my chest (effectivly exposing my stomach and making me rather cold) and a pair of 'designer' jeans, they were stupid enough to give me boots with heels which, in my opinion, looked stupid. Micah was dressed in the same thing (but his shirt actualy looked normal and his boots didn't have heels, lucky thing) we walked over to our chariot which at least looked normal and I spent my time stroking one of the horses. Eventualy we got on our chariot and waited until we were allowed out, Micah was shy and didn't really take to the spotlight as I did so I took my eyes off the crowd, lifted his head up to them, put my arm around him and raised his hand in a waving motion

"Go on, wave and smile, your not that bad looking! For a boy anyway" I said smiling, he smiled back and started to wave as I let go of his right hand but held onto his left hand instead. None of the other tribute outfits were that interesting, one just had pink stuff on, two looked like gladiators, three looked like big silver monsters, four just looked weird (they were dressed up as giant fish, whoever thought up that one should be sacked), five was another set of silver monsters, six I couldn't even begin to describe, eight was stupid as per usual, nine was quite cool though, they were dressed in gold, the girl had what looked like a gold wedding dress with a grain crown on and the boy had a gold tux with some grain sticking out of his pocket so they were better looking than last year, ten were cowboys, eleven were dressed as farmers but twelve was definatly something, they were on fire, litraly! I couldn't take my eyes off the flames, they were so pretty and bright, I was in a sort of trance that was only broken when the flames were turned off. I shook my head and got off the chariot.

WPOV

I was clinging to Zack; now that I was out of my reaping clothes I looked like a 14 year old. I looked everyone was in the same outfits with the numbers of our districts pinned on the sleeve. The trainer stood in front telling us the rules that I would ask Zack for later. I kept on glancing at District 7's tributes, Ashley and Micah I think their names are. Ashley was looking at me and Zack like she was scanning us then I realized she was only looking at Zack, she was clever already forming allies and I bet I wasn't on the list. When the trainer person had stopped droning on we went to the sections to train, my instincts were telling me to go for the bow and arrows, but I went to the forest area were we were supposed to practice making fires but I wanted to Iggy things up. I walked across the woodland area and found the special leafs and bugs I would need to make a stink bomb, I grabbed some special bark the works as a sort of glue and worked very quickly if Zack saw what I was doing I would be in so much trouble. Once my mini Iggy was complete, I started climbing the rope thingy that hung over ever ones heads. I quickly scanned the area to find my victim my eyes came across Cato, the tribute from District 2, he looked to be picking on a small girl, and she had dark chocolate skin and the biggest brown eyes I had ever seen. With my target set in sight I army crawled along the rope, the girl saw me and I put my index figure to my lips; I see the corners of her lips twitch, a smile. I was now directly above Cato who was still shouting at the girl I lower mini Iggy and let go, there is a direct hit on his head and a smell so vile erupts from the mini Iggy that I want to vomit, but I don't I crawl as fast as I can out of there. Zack who now knows what I've done runs for me, he doesn't seem to see it as a joke he looks livid. I ran away from Zack as fast as I could, my arms were out in front of me. Zack runs after me. I turn around a corner sharpish. Zack may be bigger than me but I was faster. The only reason that he caught me was because he saw a new route, he stepped in front of me and I have no choice but to come to an abrupt stop  
"What were you thinking? He's a career!" Zack said he was shaking me slightly now, but I could see the fear in his face "I promised Iggy, I promised him" he said, I was beyond confused. What did he promise Iggy, and then it dawned on me  
"Why would you do that, you idiot? I'm not coming home! Why would you make him a promise you can't keep?" I was sobbing now hitting him, I was thankful we were out of sight from other tributes. Zack softened and hugged me, buried my head in his chest as he rocked me slightly. I felt so weak, so vulnerable, he promised Iggy he would bring me home safe, but I'll never come home I'll die before he can say district 9. I looked over his shoulder to see the girl I had stopped Cato from shouting at; I calmed down for some reason and walked over to her, Zack close at my heels "Hello" I said  
"Hi" she replied  
"My names Wisteria, but people call me Wisty, what's your name?" I said  
"I'm Rue" she replied, I smiled  
"Well it's nice to meet you" I said extending my hand, Rue shook it  
"I like what you did to Cato, but where did you get the stink bomb from?" Rue asked  
"I made it, my big brother is a pyro and he wanted his little sis to be the same, what can I say he is a great role model" Rue giggled, Cato was screaming his head off, he was screaming like a two year old having one massive tantrum. I couldn't help it and neither could Rue we were on the floor rolling around in a hysterical laughing fit, clutching our stomachs from lack of oxygen "Iggy would be proud " I said, that was when Zack decided to join me and Rue on the floor in laughter. Once we had calmed down I took a look around, the other tributes were ignoring Cato, well bar Clove, his didtrict partner. How could none of them be laughing, I looked at Rue who was smiling happily now her troubles completely forgotten, I then turned to face Zack who I now know was not angry at me anymore  
"I am gonna go practice see you" said Rue as she ran off to where ever she goes, I looked at Ashley and Micah who were constantly next to each other, it was the same with Katniss and Peeta form district 12, I wondered why  
"Come on Wisty lets go practice as well and we are staying away from woodland areas" I scowled at him and folded my arms defiantly in front of my chest  
"No, I am going to climb a tree" I say getting up but Zack had other ideas, he grabbed me around the waist and started dragging me away from the only place I could actually do something  
"You're coming with me Wisty, you said you were going to climb a tree the last time, but you ended up dropping I stink bomb on Cato's head" Zack said  
"Only because his heads so big it's a good target" I said, we heard a laugh next to us. It was Micah; Ashley just looked straight ahead concentrating on the rope she was tying  
"You remind me of someone I know" said Micah, he was looking at me  
"And who does she remind you of" said Zack he was still carrying me and his grip got tighter as Micah spoke  
"I was just reminded of Holly"

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not considering I have no idea who Holly is" I said, pouting slightly. They were talking like I wasn't even here  
"She's someone from our district" said Micah  
"I guessed that nimrod" I said, this just seemed to startle him, maybe Holly wasn't rude just hyper active, Zack seemed to notice how startled he was  
"Our Wisty has a bit of a mouth on her" said Zack, Our Wisty?

"Are you two related?" Micah asked

"I might as well be, I'm the sorry person who has to try and keep her under control" I want to kick Zack so badly but he has a too tight a hold of me  
"I am perfectly able to control myself" I said  
"Oh yeah, tell that to Cato" Zack pointed out  
"I controlled myself to just drop a stink bomb on his head" I said "Let me go" I kicked and punched and just struggled as much as I could until he put me down  
"Wisty, calm down, look I've put you down" he said  
"Good and since I can't go to the woodland area lets go use the camouflage station I want to see how you look with a beard" I said, Zack groaned but let me drag him to the station, I sat him on the seat and started to blend different colours onto his skin, I somehow managed to make him look like he was eighty years old. I looked wide eyed at him and burst out laughing  
"What did you do to me" he said looking in the mirror, this just made me laugh more  
"Nothing grandad" I said, Zack glares  
"Be thankful you're a fast runner or I would clobber you just now" I just shrug  
"How long does this last, I'm hungry" I whine  
"Oh you have no sympathy from me missy, I look like I have just walked out my grave" this just made me laugh again. Zack washed his face and we wandered over to the knot tying station.

"How come you two are always together?" asked Zack

"We could ask you the same thing" answered Micah

"The idiot promised my brother that he would keep me safe" I said glaring at Zach

"She's determined to find something for me st show the gamemakers because just showing them my results in school won't get me a very good score" said Micah

"It was you who threw that stink bomb at Cato, right?" asked Ashley looking at me

"Yeah, why?"

"What do you two say about forming an allience?" she asked

"With us? I can understand Zack but you want me too?" I asked

"Yes, I liked your work with the stink bomb" she shrugged

"Thank you Ashley, we'd love to" said Zack

"Do not call me Ashley" she said dangerously

"Everyone calls her Ash, she'll kill anyone who says otherwise" explained Micah

"Ah, okay, thank you Ash" said Zack

APOV

We went through days of training and I stuck to the sections Ino had skill in (knot tying, edible plants ect) until eventualy the day to show off to the gamemakers.

"What am I going to do? I have no skill in anything, I mean I can't cook my way into a decent score!" Micah panicked

"Calm down Micah, you can do something" I said

"What? What am I going to do Ash?" he asked

"You can do anything you put your mind to, I mean you have a pretty good aim, try throwing something or do a smart person thing" I said

"I can't beleive your actualy helping me and giving me ideas, I mean your so cold and you never talk to anyone at school, the only people you care for are your family" he said

"Well, we're in the Hunger Games now and I want you to get a decent score so you can get sponcers, which will help us both if we're still in this alliance together" I said "Plus, your nicer than most of the guys in our district, I don't want to be the one who kills you, I want to be the one who helps you"

"Thanks. I never really imagened that if I got picked, anyone would try to help me"

"Well now you know different" I said, after a while I was called into the room.

"Ashley Jessops, District Seven" I said, they ignored me and just talked, drank wine and ate stuff. They cannot give people scores if they don't watch, what can I do to attract their attention? I could just cut a few dummys up or punch something but that won't get their attention, then I remembered I had snuck my lighter in with me so I took it out and grabbed a spear, set it on fire and spun around throwing it at the pig. The spear hit the pig and set it on fire, the gamemakers jumped back in shock and looked between me and the pig.

"Thank you for finaly paying attention" I said glaring at them before walking out.

**I know the gamemaker bit is very similar to what Katniss did but since this story is about Ash and Wisty so they do most of the stuff Katniss does because we might kill Katniss off at the end, we're not positive if we will or not but we probably will.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: SCORES AND INTERVEIWS

APOV

We all sat infront of the TV and watched the scores, it got to Micah and showed his picture with a big eight underneath, he was congradulated but they then went silent as my picture came up and an eleven came up. I was in shock, so was the rest of the room.

"You must have been really good to get an eleven" Micah was the first to speak

"I wouldn't call it good" I said

"What did you do?" asked Johanna

"I threw a flaming spear at their pig and thanked them for paying attention" I said quietly, staring intently at my shoes

"YOU WHAT? WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THAT?" shouted Marlene

"They were ignoring me, I lost my temper" I shrugged, it turned out that Zack got a ten and Wisty got an eleven, I wonder what she did. Micah, Wisty, Zack and I met up on the roof that night to decide on what our plan would be in the arena.

"What did you two do to get an eleven?" asked Zack

"She threw a flaming spear at their pig and thanked them for paying attention" said Micah

"I suppose that explains why eight kept mumbling about a pig on fire" said Zack

"I **may** have blown up a bunch of those dummies" said Wisty

"So, plan for the games" I said

"Stay alive?" Wisty said

"Well, what if Ash and I go to the Cornucopia and grab weapons or whatevers there and you two run away from the Cornucopia and we'll meet up with you as soon as we can" suggested Zack

"Why do we have to run?" Wisty asked

"Because Cato wants to kill you because of your stink bomb trick and Micah, no offence but your just not that great at defending yourself" I said

"It makes sence Wisty, we may aswell stick with it" said Micah

"Fine, as long as you know I'm not happy about it" sighed Wisty

WPOV

Our interveiws were comming up and my stylist, Scorpii, was determined to make me look spectacular! I was seriously worried (the moron wanted to dress us up in silver for the chariot ride, what does silver have to do with grain?) My tummy was doing flips as I walked to Scorpii's room, I was nervouse about what he was going to put me it, but I was also nervouse about the actual interview, I had no idea what Ceaser Flickerman was going to ask me, it could be anything. I opened the door and peered inside, I saw Scorpii's silver head (I think this guy is obssessed with that coloutr) he turned and smiled at me

"Wisteria, come come" I added it's Wisty in my head. I sat hoping he wasn't going to pull an Ally on me. He stared to walk around me, I felt like an exhibit in a meusem "Gold is your colour for sure" yes not silver! he walked to the wordrobe and pulled out a dress that would have been Ally's dream come true. It come up to my knee's making me look like a young girl, I knew this was to emphisises my innocents. The sleeves were a short flowy material, when the dress was shoved over my head is felt silky smooth (see I listen to Ally!) he turned to the assesioress and pulled out a grain crown like the one I had worn on the chariot, he smiled and placed it on my head. Once that was done he called in the make-up team, they set to work in attacking me with the vile stuff. Once the had done that Scorpii took the locket Ally had given me and placed it around my neck. "There look at yourself" I walked to the mirror, the girl staring back at me was not me, she was replaced with a Capitol girl, that had all the money in the world at her feet. I waved and low and behold she waved back at me, I sighed, I didn't want these games to turn me into something I wasn't, but looking at my reflection I knew it was. I turned to Scorpii as he put a hand on my shoulder, he lead me out were I saw Zack in a dazzleing gold tux, he saw me and smiled

"Your stylist doesn't change your look at all" he grinned at my statement

"Well yours certainly does princess" This caused me to glare at him, pouting slightly. He chuckled and grabbed my hand, I was still in a bad mood with him about the whole princess thing when we arrived backstage at the interviews. "Come on Wist you can't be that mad at me?" I crossed my arms in retaliation, Zack shook his head fondly at me. I took this as an oppertiant to look at the other sacr- I mean tributes outfits, the girl from one had a SEE through dress, I stopped looking and covered my eyes with my hands "Wist what's the matter?" Zack's voice rang out into my ears

"Practically naked lady, she is from district one, my eyes they burn!" My voice came out like a two year old, Zack burst into a fit a fit of laughter which caused the rest of the tributes to turn and face us, his blue eyes shinning with humor, his short brown hair was shinning at well, the gold colour on his suit made him look like a fancy career, not the Zack I have grown up with. The rest of the tributes were still staring at us, but stopped as soon as the names of Glimmer was called out. The rest of the interviews I didn't really pay attention too, until Ash's name was called. Ash's hair is tied up in an extravagant bun, she was wearing a silky black dress with three quarter length, lace sleeves, the dress went to a bit above her knees and she had silver belt and silver heels.

"Please welcome Miss Ashley Jessops from District Seven!" said Ceaser, Ash walked on with a contagious smile, nobody else watching seemed to be able to not smile at this moment. "So, Ashley-"

"Please, call me Ash, all my friends do" she smiled sweetly, I didn't know she could act! Why was I not informed of that particular skill?

"Okay, Ash, How have you been enjoying the Capitol so far?" Ceaser asked with a smile

"Oh the food is great and the people seem really nice" she seemed to be trying not to laugh as she said the last part

"Back on the day of your reaping that girl stepped out to try to stop you and Marlene bet it was your sister, what's she like?" he asked

"Oh that's Holly, she's hyper and a bit strange, I have two other sisters, Jessica and Fern. I love them more than anything else, they're the reason I'm trying to win this"

"That's so sweet, isn't it?" he asked the crowd, they cheered "So what are you doing in the Games? Do you have any plans or ideas for an allience, I'm sure they'll be people willing to team up with you, you got an eleven which is a really good score"

"Well, I'm feeling alright about the Games and I have a few ideas for an allience but you can't really be sure with these things" I couldn't help but think how cleverly she had handled that question, of course she had an alliance, I was in said alliance!

"So, do you have anyone special at home? I mean a beautiful girl like yourself must have some admirers?" I hoped he wouldn't ask me a question like that, I can feel my cheeks flush just at the thought of it. I turned to Zack who saw me and smiled reasuringly, I took his hand, it was a reminder of home when we did this small gesture. I looked at Ash again, she still had the same smile on her face, I could never be as brave as her, never in a million years.

"Oh, I'm not sure about that" Of course Ash had admirers! She looked like a freaking supermodel (except without the weird Capitol fashion and stuff)

"So theres no one else?"

"No, I mean no offence to Micah but the boys that I know just aren't my type"

"Well then Ash, what exactly is your type?"

"I suppose it would be someone with similar interests to me, a nice personality but I have a slight obsession with fire and in the lumber district, fire and wood don't mix!" Ash said, somehow that description reminds me of Iggy, I mean he has a nice personality and he's a pyro, that is just creepy! Too bad they'll never meet.

"A pyromaniac huh? I don't think we've had anyone like that in the Hunger Games before, do you think it might help you in the Games?"

"I'm not sure, as I said you can't be sure. It depends on the terrain and the equipment provided by the Capitol on whether or not bombs and fire and such will be of any use but I'm hoping it will" hoping, ha, she doesn't know the meaning of the word

"That's good logic, what do you think of the other tributes?"

"Well I know one has Careers but they don't seem like much, two as usual looks to be the most promising, the eleven and nine male look like they could win as well, Micah has good brains and the ability to cook almost anything and make it edible, the five girl stands a chance, the twelve female got an eleven so I'm assuming she has something amazing about her plus there was a small insident during training that makes me think there may be a possibility of the nine female winning, but thats just an opinion" I noticed what she was doing, she was making our little group look good and covering it up by talking about a few others aswell

"Ooh, an insident huh? Tell me more" Ash explained the stink bomb insident causing the crowd to laugh, the cameras were on a red Cato (I'm not sure if it was from embaressment or anger) then they changed to a girl dressed in gold was grinning and yet somehow managed to look every bit like an angel, I relised she was me

"I'm sure Cato wasn't very happy but how will stink bombs help you win the games?"

"In a few ways but I won't name them here, wouldn't want any spoilers now would we?"

"Of course, I was expecting Cato and Clove to be in that list but Thresh, Katniss, Wisteria and Zack? What exactly do you think of them?"

"Thresh always seems so quiet but he looks big and strong so I think he may be a threat. Katniss got an eleven and not even the career got that so she must have some special talent. Wisteria also got an eleven and there was the stink bomb insident, I'm sure Cato remembers that." she said smiling sweetly into the cameras, this was clearly directed at Cato "As for Zack, well he looks strong, like a career plus he got a pretty good score-"

"Yes and Mr Zack Fair has attracted the attention of a few ladies hasn't he?" Ceaser adresses the crowd "He's a bit of a lady-killer, is he not?"

"I suppose so..." Ash trailed off and turned her head away with another showcase of brilliant acting

"You suppose so? Come on Ash, we have no secrets in the Capitol"

"I doubt anyone could keep his looks a secret" Ash said with a small smile, the crowd gave another small laugh

"No, I don't suppose they could but why so shy Ash?"

"Oh nothing, I've just never seen such a big crowd!"

"But you just got shy when I mentioned Zack's looks, could it be that you like what you see?" that rhymes

"I can't deny that he is very good looking and from the few conversations we've had he seems nice-"

"AH HA! Nice, is that not one of the things you like? Plus in order to have something to talk about, you need to have something in common, yes?" we all have a few things in common here!

1: We all live in Panem

2: We live in a District

3: We're all in the Hunger Games

4: We've been here for a week

5: We've all trained here

6: We all got scores from the Gamemakers

7: We're all having an interveiw tonight

8: We're all wearing stupid clothes

9: We all know that tomorow, some of us will be dead

10: We are all in the Hunger Games, oh wait, did I mention that?

"Well, yes it is one of the things I look for-" Ash stops for a second and puts her hand to her ear it seems like someone is talking to her but she quickly covers it up by brushing a strand of hait behind her ear and continues "But we're from different Districs and we're both in the Hunger Games remember, something like that would never work"

"I'm sure the Capitol would make an exeption, don't you two loose hope!" the buzzer went and Ash stood up "Ladies and gentlemen, Ashley Jessops!" the crowd cheers as Ash walks off the stage, the cameras stayed on her as she left. As she passed Zack he pulled her into a hug, if anyone else had done that or if he'd done that at a different time she would have punched him but instead she hugged him back, the crowd gave a loud cheer and Zack whispered into Ash's ear

"What was that 'Zack looks good thing?" He whispered

"Ceaser started it and I can't exactly deny something that's true!" Ash whispered back

"Yes well- Wait! You think I'm good looking?"

"Yeah brainless!"

"Awesome! But anyway, why did you say that last part? That was totaly unnessisary and now it looks like we really like each other, from the Capitol's point of veiw anyway!"

"Blame Blight and Lanna, they told me what to do! Plus you hugging me didn't help!" as the cameras went off them they let go of each other, Ash glared at Zack and Zack glared at Ash's ear.

"Now please welcome Micah Belaqua, District Seven!" Micah walked on stage and sat down, he was wearing a plain black suit.

" How have you been enjoying the Capitol so far?" Ceaser asked

"Oh I really like it, the Capitol has clearly put a lot of work into it!" He said smiling at the cameras,  
"Well that's great, now Micah I have to ask like I did Ash, is there anyone special in your life, a girl by any chance" Micah was good looking of course he had a girlfriend, WAIT DID I JUST THINK THAT? I shook my head to clear that thought and watched for Micah's reply  
"Oh no Ceaser I have no girlfriend, but now I may never have one" Micah had a sad glint in his eye that only someone who knew him could pick up on  
"I wouldn't count yourself out yet, what do you look for in a girl?" I listened more closely than I probably should have at this point  
"I suppose I would look for a girl who isn't afraid to be herself, a girl who laughs with me and not at me, a girl who is kind and caring, a girl who acts selflessly, a girl that is willing to have a laugh, who is ready to go on a walk with me, I don't want someone who is obsessed with fashion and make-up, I would look for a girl who feels good in her own skin, but most importantly, I want a girl who will love me as much as I love her" the crowd were holding his breath, every girl out there would want to be described like that, whoever Micah chooses will be lucky  
"That has to be the most beautiful speech I have ever heard, and I am sure the audience agree" the crowd cheered and clapped "So do you have a strategy?"  
"Yes, but it may not be smart to revel it on live television, people will just have to watch and see" this was a smart thing to say, it will make the crowd interested in him  
"Well I'm sure we will" there was a beep signaling the end of the interview with Micah, that went really fast for three minutes! "Well everyone that was Micah Belaqua" Ceaser yelled, Micah got up and left, when he past me I gave him a smile and he smiled back in return. I zoned out again when the girl from eight was called out, I was now close to hyperventilating and Zack noticed  
"You'll be fine just to it like we practiced" the way we had practiced was for me to be all sweet and innocent, but I am not either of those things, the way I was dressed I looked like an angel but I was hardly that at all. I was still in my own dream world when the man to take me on stage came; Zack had to give me a good shove to get me to move  
"Please welcome Wisteria Will-Born" Ceaser boomed, I walked over and sat down, my feet not quite touching the ground on the large chair "Now Wisteria you did very well on the scoring"  
"Thank you" my voice sound so meek, so small it was perfect for my role right now; there was a collective awww from the crowd  
"You are very welcome my dear, but we also know you as a bit of a prankster"  
"I didn't mean to make Cato mad, I just wanted to have fun, my big brother Iggy, always told me that having fun makes life easier" I smiled sweetly at my blue hair host and he smiled back  
"I am sure he for gives you, don't you Cato" the cameras turned to Cato, all he could do was nod "See no harm done, now is Iggy the boy at the reaping?"  
"Yes I have two big brothers, Alistair and Iggy, I also have a big sister she is called Ally. She gave me my mockingjay locket" I said looking down at the locket around my neck "It was my mother's before she died"  
"How did your mother die?"Ceaser asked, his voice extra soft  
"My mother died bringing me into the world, but we have dad" I couldn't really tell them the truth about my father, but what I said wasn't a lie, we do still have dad "I need to win, for her, for my brothers and sister, I want to win to show even the most unsuspecting of people can turn out to be something great, good things come in small packages" I say remembering the phrase Zack had once used "I am sure they do"  
"So what's your game plan?"  
"To stay alive" the crowd laughed  
"Good plan" then the beep went off, my interview was done, I walked off stage and looked at Zack  
"Did I do well?" Zack smiled  
"You did brilliantly" I walked to the room where we can be seen on stage a big smile on my face.  
"Please welcome Zack Fair on to the stage" again the crowd cheered, Zack sat down and lay back, he was to take the cool approach  
"Hello Ceaser" he said I smile on his face

"Well what's your relationship with Ash would be a good question"  
"She is one of the most amazing people I have ever met and I really like her but we come from different Districs, that could never happen" I couldn't help but note that he forgot I vile part in that answer, WE ARE IN THE FRAKING HUNGER GAMES!  
"As I said to Ash, the Capitol could make an exeption"

"But one or both of us could die in the Games, I think I'd rather it was me but I can't control the Games" Zack said, looking sad but sending a small glare to his ear

"So your saying that if it came down to it, you'd let her kill you?"

"No, I doubt she'd be able to make herself do it, I'd kill myself" he sent another glare to his ear as the cameras trained on Ash who had wide, (fake) teary eyes and the crowd gave an aww

"Well, I have to ask how do you view Wisteria, could you kill her, when it came to it?" I looked at Zack  
"I have known Wist her whole life, I was there when she took her first steps, I was there when she said her first word, Iggy and I we are best friends, it's like going up against my sister, so honestly I couldn't kill her when it came to it" all of what he said was true "Heck her first word was Zack" there was an gasp from the crowd and the camera zoomed in on me, I was blushing slightly, my first word was Zack, but Ally told me I only said his name first because he was in my way!  
"That must me terrible, so will you be looking out for her?"  
"I will always look out for Wist, I'll look out for her until the very end" the crowd gave and AWWW, but I was still on camera, I shifted in my seat slightly  
"So what's your game plan, we know Wisteria's is to stay alive" that gained a chuckle form the crowd  
"To keep fighting and going, I need to be there for Wist" again the crowd was mesmerized  
"Your so noble" and the beep went, "That was Zack Fair everyone!" Zack left the stage.

**Really short chapter and I know Zack and Ash are stealing Katniss and Peeta's stuff but they're probably gonna die in the end and they're not main characters in this and we don't want the Capitol to be too upset when they die so we're cutting out or giving certain parts to other characters (the parts that make them lovable mainly)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The district 4's now act and look like Careers. The cave they run into is Peeta and Katniss's cave**

-CHAPTER 3: LET THE GAMES BEGIN

APOV

I did not like Blight and Lanna. They sat there whispering into me and Zack's ears throughout both our interveiws, they gave me my ear peice because Blight thought I'd mess up (which to be fair, I would have once he started talking about Zack) then sudenly Lanna is there too shouting about her brilliant plan of romance, then they made me give the ear peice to Zack, at least they left us alone for most of our interveiws. Then when they got out they told us that in the arena we had to continue our act. I can act a tiny bit but I'm not that good, plus Zack is supposed to be trying to get Wisty out, he can't do both! Not that I'm letting Wisty out, she's awesome and all but I have to win! Anyway, Lanna and Blight said we have to be in love because Blight thinks it's a great plan and Lanna heard that District 12 was going to do that but when Ceaser asked me about Zack, BANG! We have to do it instead plus being from different Districts makes it all the more 'tragic' but I think it's stupid and no matter how much I protest, even Johanna has agreed it's a good plan, it will get more sponcers which will get us more stuff but they'll only send us it if we keep up the act. So here I am, waiting to be brought into the arena with my lighter stuffed in my pocket. I'm hoping theres a bag or something there so I can make it look like it came in the bag but if theres not, oh well! I pulled at the high ponytail Mimi did as I entered the arena. This one was a large, flat area with the Cornucopia in the center of it, it was surrounded by a forest. Like always, the 24 tributes were set up in a ring around the Cornucopia, which was filled with weapons and rucksacks ect. Wisty and Micah were next to each other a little bit away from me, Cato the Career was between me and Zack.

WPOV  
As soon as the countdown had finished Micah and I spun around and ran into the forest, climbed up a tree near the edge and watched Zack and Ash. Ash ran heading for the swords, she was faster than most of the other tributes so was Zack. They got there first and Ash grabbed a thingy that looked like a cross that you could put swords in and put it on then grabbed twin swords. Zack grabbed a sword and a set of knives then the pair ran back out of the Cornucopia, the big district 4 girl ran at Ash, I wanted to turn and look away but I couldn't, Ash was gonna die! But Ash being Ash decided to question my logic and decapitated district 4 before grabbing a rucksack and running towards us, she climbed the tree and chucked the bag at Micah who almost fell off the tree. I replayed the decapitation over and over and over in my head, I was scarred! Zack ran over with another bag and shouted up to us

"HEY! We should move away from the Careers!" he shouted up I rolled my eyes at him

"No really I never of guessed that" I said back to him, Zack blushed slightly. It was getting harder to hold on to Micah who was I was holding on to the back of his jacket, trying to stop him from face planting the ground

"Let's get outta here" Ash said looking over her shoulder

"Ok" I let go of Micah and he landed on the ground with a thud! "Oooopsss, my bad" I looked down at Micah who's face was facing the ground, I clambered down

"Oooowwww" Micah complained

"Look you could be dead so a thank you is in order mister" I said putting my hands on my hips

"Thanks for causing me a whole lota pain" Micah growled

"Your welcome" I said cheerfully, helping him up

"Why don't we try running since the Careers saw that whole episode" said Ash picking up her bag

"That would be a good plan" I said as the four of us ran. Thankfully we were all pretty good runners. We found a cave and the four of us darted inside.

"Well this is a step down from the Capitol" I said, Micah sniggered, Ash rolled her eyes and Zack grinned. Ash opened her rucksack and pulled out two sleeping bags, some ropes, sunglasses, food, two water bottles and a lighter, Zack pulled out a sleeping bag, some rope, sunglasses, food and two water bottles.

"How come I don't have a lighter?" Zack asked

"Well my bag is bigger than yours" Ash said, a little parachute fell to the ground outside, I took it inside. It was just a note that said

**Zack and Ash**

**You two better start acting lovey dovey or all four of you will be dead, we won't send you anything else until you do. I've talked to the Gamemakers and they are keeping the camera's off you until the anthem plays tonight.**

**from Blight, Lanna and Johanna**

I chucked the paper at them and they weren't very happy once they read it

"Joy" sighed Ash

"Come on Ash, you know you love me!" Zack said grinning holding his arms out for a hug

"I want a hug!" I shouted, I should probably stop shouting

"Not from me" said Zack

"I'll give you a hug" offered Micah

"See! Micah loves me!" I crossed my arms and went over to my new best friend, he gave me a hug and I stuck my tongue out at Zack

"Okay, so we have to act all lovey dovey, you think you can do that?" he asked Ash

"If I get food and water ect then yes" she answered

"Does that mean you have to be all kissy kissy?" I asked another parachute with the words yes written on it answered my question, I burst out laughing

"Am I allowed to kill her yet?" asked Ash

"No" Micah said defensively, I just relised he was still hugging me. I stood up and declared that I was going to bed

APOV

A while after Wisty went to bed the anthem started to play, we were now on camera, I have to act like I love Zack, this should be interesting. I went over a sat down next to Zack, he pulled me onto his lap and leaned my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his neck. Awkward.

"So who's taking first watch?" asked Micah

"You!" I said

"But it's cold!" he complained

"Then stay in your sleeping bag" said Zack

"But we only have three and Wisty's using one!" I said

"You can share mine" Zack suggested, he was trying to annoy me and it was working

"Sure!" I said happily trying to annoy him aswell

"Okay! Bye Micah!" said Zack, the first thing we had to work out was how two people fit in a one person sleeping bag, especialy with a guy like Zack. I mean he's not fat or anything, he's just really really muscly. I voiced this problem to him and his reply was "But your like a stick but with the lady parts so we'll be fine!" I wanted to hit him but I had funny feeling that Lanna, Blight and Johanna wouldn't be very happy about that. Somehow we managed to fit in and went to sleep.

When we woke up we relised we forgot to let Micah go to sleep and Zack started to have a panic attack because Wisty was gone.

"What if the Careers got her?"

"If the Careers got her we'd be dead"

"Not if she ran away to do something Wisty!"

"We'd hear her, she's not exactly known for her silence"

"MICAH! He must know where she went!" we went outside to find Micah fast asleep

"Oi Micah! Get up NOW!" I said kicking him

"I don't wanna" he said groaning

"I don't care what you want, now GET UP!"

"Fine, what's the emergency?"

"Zack lost Wisty!"

"I did not, you lost Wisty!"

"No, he lost Wisty!" this time I pointed at Micah

"No one lost Wisty, Wisty is perfectly fine!" said a voice from behind us, sitting ontop of the cave was none other than Wisty

"WIST! You scared me half to death!" said Zack

"You remind me of a mother!" I said staring at Zack like he was crazy

"Wisty get down!" he said  
"Fine!" she climbed down snd went over to Micah "Micah's my new best friend, I'm gonna stay with him, why don't you two go do whatever couples do in that cave!" she hugged him, Micah chuckled and Zack stood there open mouthed

"We need to get water not whatever your refering to!" I said

"I know where water is!"

"Fine, go get it!" I snapped

"Okay, Micah your my new human sheild, come on!" Wisty skipped off, Micah followed unhappily

"Well now what do we do?" I asked, in answer a parchute with a tube full of sticky stuff. It said cherry on it, is it food? "What is it?" I examined it before Zack burst out laughing "What?"

"It's lip-gloss!" he said

"Well what good is it?"

"It isn't anygood when it comes to food as such, Wist told me so from her little experimant. But it tastes good when a boy kisses a girls lips. Ally uses it all the time to get this guy called David to try and go out with her, but it never works" I looked at him, confused

"So why send me it?"

"Come on Ash your smart, what are we in?"

"An arena" I hoped it was the right answer

"Emotionaly Ash" this had me stumped, I sat down next to him and looked at the lip-gloss. My eyebrows knitted together in concentration, then it clicked

"Why do I care what you taste, it isn't gonna help us in any shape way or form"

"It's a clue Ash, it means kiss and get food and water, or don't and get nothing" we were in a dilemma so I decided to act like I loved him

"But why do I need lip-gloss to kiss you? I can do that perfectly well without it!" I said

"They're just letting us know they'll give us food if we do it somewhere the public can see"

"Then why not send a note?"

"Maybe they know I love cherries" Zack shrugged

"How do you even use it anyway?" I asked, I was really confused, I'd never seen nor heard of lip-gloss

"You seriously don't know how to use it?"

"No, do you?" I asked looking at him innocently

"I've seen Ally put it on hundreds of times so yeah, I do"  
"Well? How do you use it?"

"Come here" Zack said, I looked at him "Come on, I'll put it on for you" was he trying to annoy me or what? I walked over to him and handed the lip-gloss over, Zack wandered over to a rock and sat down "Come and sit down" he motioned to his lap, my eyes widened. I sat down and put my arms around him. I closed my eyes and felt cold sticky stuff on my lips, I opened my eyes and looked at Zack

"Do you think it actualy tastes like cherries?" I asked

"Give me a taste and I'll tell you" he put the lip-gloss down and wrapped his arms around my waist. I closed my eyes again as I felt his lips touch mine and I actualy liked it. As first kisses go, it was pretty good.

WPOV

"Look Wist we should go over this way, that's what your map says to do" I looked at Micah and groaned

"Try holding the paper the right way up nimrod" I called back, Micah blushed and turned it the right way round. I had used the other side of Blight, Johanna and Lanna's note to draw a map with crushed berries and a stick, I'm so inventive!

"Ok we are on the right track" I giggled and countinued walking. Looking up at the trees I saw a pair of big browns eyes staring back at me

"RUE!" I said, Rue smiled and came down from the tree, clearly trusting me that I wasn't going to shove a dagger through her heart

"Hello, I was wondering where you were" she smiled

"Do you have anybody, an alliance?" she shook her head

"Well now you do, come on" Rue's face lit up and she followed us to the pond. Once we had filled the water cantainers we went back to the cave, where Zack and Ash were KISSING! That desevres three exlamation marks. Zack was sitting on a rock with Ash on his lap, her legs were wrapped tightly around him so were her arms, she was holding onto his t-shirt tightly and his hands pulled her closer than I thought humanly possible and they didn't seem to notice we were there nor did they stop for air. I thought they were just acting but it sure doesn't look like it just now! Micah just stood there opening and closing his mouth, Rue seemed to think the sight was cute and I was wondering why there was a lip-gloss tube next to them.

"Shouldn't we give them some privacy?" asked Rue

"Yeah let's get outta here, I don't like seeing my brother songging Ash. I think I am scarred!" I said

"Zack isn't your brother is he?" asked Rue

"No but he is like one, we normally call each other brother and sister, have since I called him bro when I was two" I shrugged walking away from the scene

ZPOV

We broke apart, Ash looked at me, her legs had somehow managed to wrap themselfs around me and there was practicaly no space between us, her hair had fallen out of it's ponytail and had fallen about everywhere. That was probably one of the best kisses ever and I've had my fair share of them.

"So did it taste like cherries?" she asked

"Yeah but there was a bit of vanilla there too" I answered

"Vanilla?"

"Yeah, where do you think the others are?" A big parachute suddenly appeared filled with food and drinks that would last a family of six a few weeks back home and a note.

"I take it the Capitol enjoyed the show" Ash said picking up the note

"I guess so" I said grabbing the food, we went back inside the cave and Wisty, Micah and the girl from eleven, Rue were waiting inside.

"So you finaly decided to join us huh?" said Micah

"Yeah and we brought food!" I said chucking it at him, Ash read the note then handed it over to me.

**Well done kids**

**The Capitol loved the what you did, keep it up. They really loved Ash and the lip-gloss, lots of laughs there. Johanna was in shock, even though she is from seven. Look you need to go overboard on the whole romance thing, one kiss will get you this, but you need several more to stay alive. We'll try and send you clues on how to work out what to do next. Try to think of things that happened before the games, I mean it won't be like you randomly decided to love each other on the night of the interveiws, try to make up things that brought you toghether and such.**

**follow Wisteria's advice,**

**Stay alive!**

"SEE PEOPLE AGREE WITH ME!"Wist shouted looking very smug with herself "What was with the lip-gloss anyway?"

"Even you know what it is" Ash said

"I have A-L-L-Y for a sister, you work out how I know what it is" Wist said rolling her eyes

"Why is Rue here?" Ash asked

"Why didn't you answer my question?"

"Just answer!"

"I asked you first!"

"I asked you second therefore I should answer second!"

"Just answer the damn question!"

"Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning"

"Rue's here cuz I allied with her, answer!"

"Zack! Explain!"

"Thanks a lot Ash"

"Your welcome!"

"Ash got the lip-gloss so we would ki..."

"I get it, infact I SAW it, you two have personally scarred me, well done!" Wist crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me

"Why you mad at me?" I pointed to myself

"You know what did, I already had to watch Ally kiss that Dean guy, Iggy kiss a blond that I never bothered to remember the name of and Alister Kiss Lucy, so now I have offically seen all my siblings suck faces with the opposite sex, I AM SCARRED PEOPLE!"

"Well at least we have food, I like food" I said

"I just did some mental maths and found that we have five people and three sleeping bags" said Wisty

"Looks like you'll have to share with Micah" said Ash

"What?" I asked

"Well somebody else has to share and somehow I don't think Rue would be comfortable sharing with someone she barley knows"

"Bu-bu-bu-"

"Shut up Zack, she'll be perfectly fine I mean it's MICAH for crying out loud! He couldn't hurt a fly"

"That could end badly considering this is the Hunger Games" said Wisty, Micah hit her on the head "OOWWW! You can't hit a girl!"

"Micah doesn't count as a boy" Ash said

"HEY! I take that offencivly!" Micah said

"Does this face look like it cares?"

"Yeah, about Zack!" said Wist, Ash and I glared at her

"Thanks for letting me be apart of your alliance, I thought nobody would ever team up with me" Rue said, she looked up from the food we had dished out

"Well your smart and you can get food for high up in the trees, that's a good skill" Wist said, Rue smiled. Wist always seemed to cheer people up in someway, except Ash, she just annoys her.

"Enjoying the food?" I whispered in Ash's ear

"Yeo, it feels like ages since we came into the arena"

"It's only been one day"

"Yeah but there are twenty four kids that go in when only one comes out and your in this one with me, I don't like it"

"At least I know you care" I grinned

"Shut up, you know you care too!"

"Yeah, I do care about you" probably a lot more than I should considering that this is the Hunger Games

"If your gonna kiss, tell me so I know to leave" snapped a tired sounding Wist

"Aaww, it's past Wisteria's bedtime" I teased

Wist glared at me "I don't have to take this abuse" she stated

I chuckled and Wist stuck her tongue out at me and yawed  
"Oh so you are tired" I said  
"Maybe a tiny little bit" Wisty said  
"Go on you and Rue can sleep, you two aren't taking watch" Wist and Rue clambered into their sleeping bags.

"So who does want to take watch?" I asked

"Well Micah went last time so I guess I'll go" offered Ash

"No way am I leaving you out there on your own!" I said defencivley

"I'm a big girl Zack, I can look after myself"

"Your not that big, your actualy pretty small and your the youngest in our year, you only turned 16 a week before the games!" said Micah

"Wow, I am a lot older than you" I laughed

"Oh come on! Your only 17! It's not THAT much older!" Ash glared at the pair of us

"I'm almost 18, I will be in about a month maybe less"

"So close to not being here and yet so far"

"Whatever, if your watching then I'm coming with you"

"Fine, no funny business!"

"When do I do anything like that?"

"All the time"

"Name one time"  
"Do you really want me to say that sort of thing on live television?"

"Oh so your thinking of _that _time! Of course it was my most brilliant moment and you certainly seemed to enjoy it" if looks could kill, I'd be a dead man. I don't care if I'm supposed to be in love with her, winding Ash up is hillarious

"Brilliant moment? You call that a brillient moment?"

"Okay, so maybe it lasted a little longer than a moment... Fine a LOT longer than a moment but my point still stands"

"Zack" she groaned clearly annoyed with me

"You sounded similar to that but less annoyed and a lot more often"

"Just go"

"Say please"

"Please" she growled

"Nicely" I said and tapped my cheek

"Please" she said sweetly and kissed my cheek

"There! That wasn't so hard now was it?" Ash groaned

WPOV  
I woke up expecting to see or hear Micah next to me, but he wasn't. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked around, It was kind of light outside but still dark, Iggy told me what this time of day was called but I can't remember now. I did a head count and worked out with my amazing mathematical skills that Micah was on watch. I climb out of my sleeping bag and go looking for him, I find him sitting shivering his back against the cave wall  
"You could just wake people up to come and take over" I say, Micah jumps then realizes it's only me  
"Well if I want my head decapitated by Ash, I'll do that" I sigh and sit next to him, the image of the boy running through my mind "Sorry" he muttered seeing my face

"It doesn't matter, we are in the games after all" My voice didn't sound at all convincing  
"I forget sometimes, when I'm with you more, you always seem so up beat, always happy"  
"Well I am not going to sit and be miserable when I can't change being here and in the end there will only be one winner. I want to be remembered as the funny tribute who died an honourable death, I just don't want to sit around and wait for something bad to happen" My speech seemed to hit home to him  
"But you're only fourteen, you shouldn't be thinking about that"  
"Well actually, considering the sun is rising, I am fifteen right now" I smiled and pulled my legs close to my chest, clutching my mockingJay locket close in my hand  
"Happy birthday, I don't remember anyone having a birthday in the arena"  
"There have been lots of people, they just don't say it" He chuckled and we sat there talking. I placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes  
"Wist can I ask you something?" I giggled  
"Didn't leave me much choice there"  
"Look I am being serious"

"Well yes Micah you can"  
"Who do you think could win?" it didn't take me long to answer  
"You if you tried" Micah put his arms around me  
"That's sweet" that's all I heard before I was a sleep


	4. Chapter 4

**Darnet here people, yeah so Pyro let me update this. GO ME! Anyway this chapter is kind of sad, I wonder if you'll cry. Please review and tell us what you think, as this is a joined story, we worked hard and would like feedback. Anyway that's my ramble over **

**-Darnet out XD**

CHAPTER 4: THE GIRL WHO SWUNG THROUGH THE TREES

APOV

I woke up and got out of the sleeping bag, Zack was still out cold and Rue had managed to turn her Sleeping bag into a cocoon. I looked to see if Wisty was there, she wasn't neither was Micah. I went searching knowing that if Zack woke up and found out she wasn't there he would signal to the careers where we were. I found them cuddled up together, Micah's arm protectively around Wisty's waist, she was facing him hands supporting her head. I needed to think of a way to wake them, that wasn't loud and didn't resort in Wisty possible decapitating Micah, so how to go about it.

"Wisty, Micah, get up," I hissed, hoping beyond hope it would work. Wisty only turned over, good now I can act without the threat of decapitation. I went down next to them and yelled

"Wake up," the jolted awake; only they heard my yell and that meant no Zack and no Careers to deal with. Wisty seemed to be confused for a second then smiled and jumped up way to energetically for someone who had just woken up

"It's my birthday," she squealed and hit Micah who had rollin over and gone back to sleep "Wake up Micah it's my birthday,"

"I said Happy Birthday this morning," he grumbled, Wisty stuck her tongue out at him and ran inside the cave, I followed. She took a run and jump on Zack, he jumped up and Wisty burst out laughing

"Today I am fifteen and I want presents, did you hear that Lanna, a present has been demanded," she declared, Zack shook his head and hugged her, she was smiling like an idiot. "Do you know I don't care about a present, I just don't want to die," I felt a pang in my heart, if Holly had said something like that I could tell her that wouldn't happen, but with Wisty I couldn't be sure, I couldn't tell her she'll be alright. Zack hugged her harder and Wisty seemed to think for a bit "What's the plan of action for today?," her question was out of the blue, but was answered by a parachute falling from the sky. Wisty grabbed it and opened the container she smiled as she pulled out a smallish cake 'Happy Birthday' was written in swirly writing on it. She was ecstatic

"Wow Wist, that's really nice of them," said Micah

"Does anybody have anything to cut it with I need to divide it into five pieces," it was sweet of her sharing her cake with everyone, she divided it equally and well I think then and there we all bonded. The four people sitting in the cave with me began to feel important to me, they felt like family. I sat and watched Rue, Micah and Wisty laughing with one another, happy even under the circumstances they had been shoved into, they were being kids. Zack was grinning at them, he saw me looking a scooted closer to me

"What are you thinking about?," he tilted his head like a dog would when trying to figure something out, he finished of his cake (which was freaking amazing by the way)

"Just them," I indicated to Wisty and Rue who were having a staring contest, Micah was the judge

"Why?," his question had genuine curiosity in it for some reason it seemed to piss me off

"What do you mean why, are you now implying that I don't care about people at all!" I was starting to care about our small group and I had never cared about anyone, other than my family. I didn't like this new feeling that was starting to develop

"I didn't imply anything of the sort, all I was wondering was why you were thinking about them, that was all," Zack shook his head, he was handling my anger pretty well, maybe dealing with Wisty had something to do with it

"Look, I think I am actually starting to care about them and to be honest I am kind of freaking out, I have never cared about something like this before," I didn't know why I felt I could tell him this, our love was a hoax, was I starting to actually fall for Zack, I hate feeling things.

WPOV

I was going to win, I had to win. Rue was good, she looked to be concentrating hard, but I was a pro at this. When you have Iggy for a Brother staring contests were always played, I smiled. This shocked Rue, when I started to play with my hands it distracted her again. I sighed, that did she blinked

"Wist wins," Micah declared, I smiled

"Well done," said Rue

"Thanks," we were about to have a conversation when Rue's eyes widened. I turned to see Ash and Zack, lips locked. I covered my eyes with my hands "Why is it I always seemed to be there when my siblings kiss," Micah chuckled

"Oh come on Wist, they are a couple kissing comes with the territory," I shuddered, the image of them kissing clear in my mind. Thinking of someone who is practically your brother kissing someone just seemed to gross me out, nearly every little sister in the world will share this view with me.

"Yeah well I don't like seeing it," I swear I could hear Micah roll his eyes "Could we go outside?"

"You and Micah go, I need to clean something's," said Rue, I stuck out one hand for Micah to take, while keeping the other one firmly around my eyes.

"You can look now Wist," I removed my hand and saw Micah's smiling face, he looked so handsome. WAIT, I did not just think that, I mean I didn't like Micah that way did I. besides even if I did he would never like me.

"I am glad we came outside, being in there all the time is kind of claustrophobic,"

"Yeah, it is nice out here well apart from the threat of immediate death," I rolled my eyes at him "Oh so you don't agree with my statement," I think

"Well not exactly, there is a thing called fighting," I shake my head, Micah shurgs

"Well I can't fight now can I," Micah shook his head

"Of course you can, you could bore them to death with your geekiness" I smiled sweetly at him as he glared

"Oh you better run for it now," I let out a freighted squeal as Micah lunged for me; I for the first time in my life wasn't quick enough. Micah grabbed me around the waist holding me up in the air

"Help!" I squealed "Help me!"

APOV

Ok, maybe I am starting to like him. Which under the circumstances isn't a good thing, we broke a part, I looked into his ocean blue eyes and they told me everything. He was feeling confused but most of all he was in love, why do I pick now to fall for a boy, screw you world. Rue was the only kid left, I hadn't the slightest clue were Wisty and Micah where. I was about to voice my opinion to Zack when I heard Wisty's voice

"Help!" there was a pause "Help me!"

"Was that Wist" he sounded panicked, there was another cry for help

"Wisty we're coming!" to my surprise it was me who shouted, I ran out of the cave, expecting the worst. But all I saw was Micah's back, he had Wisty pinned against the tree, their faces dangerously close

"WISTERIA LUNA WILL-BORN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Wisty blushed furiously "You called for help, in the arena, for no reason at all!" to say Zack looked livid was the understatement of the century, but to be honest I didn't blame him, what was she thinking?

"What was going on in your mind, we thought you were being attacked," my voice was full of anger

"I was being attack, it was just Micah who was doing the attacking," Wisty said stubbornly

"You called for help because of Micah, did you ever stop and think that we would think you were being attack by a career!" I pointed to Zack and I, she needed to learn that her actions were totally unacceptable

"She was only having a laugh guys, she didn't know," Oh so Micah is on her side

"Well call for help again and we won't come running, ever heard of crying wolf" I stated. Rue came out

"Guys maybe we should have a signal, to know when someone needs actual help" She suggested

"Great idea, let's hear it" Rue smiled at Wisty, all I wanted to do was turn around and say we wouldn't help them, but I was also curious to find out what she was going to do. Rue tilted her head up words and whistled four simple notes, but when they were put together they sounded amazing. The melody carried throughout the trees. It was an unspoken message, it was beautiful. I looked down at Rue, I was now grateful for our smallest ally.

"Mockingjays" was all she said pointing to Wisty's locket

WPOV

(TIME SKIP TO WHEN THEY ARE BLOWING UP THE CAREERS FOOD SUPPLY)

I couldn't believe we were doing this, I couldn't believe I had agreed to this, but I had and now here Rue and I where, setting fires to distract the careers as Ash, Zack and Micah blew up their food supply. I looked at all the fires we had to set

"Why don't we split up I do the left fires you do the right" Rue looked at me and smiled

"That's a great idea Wisty, well see you soon" she ran off, her stick of fire waving in the air.

It felt like I had been doing this for hours, surly they had blown it by now. I continued with my task, knowing I had to distract the careers. I was about to light the last on when I heard Rue's melody ringing throughout the forest, thoughts four simple notes sent dread throughout my inter body. I ran to Rue dropping and extinguishing my fire stick. I ran full force calling out to her

"RUE!"

"WISTY, WISTY HELP ME PLEASE", I was panting hard, trying to locate her, hoping beyond hope the world was on my side

"RUE, RUE I AM COMING," I was crashing aimlessly through the trees, batting them away. I ran into the clearing, there Rue was, caught in a net. I saw Ash, Micah and Zack run into the clearing opposite

"Help me," Rue sobbed

"I am coming," I said, I walked out. Then the world seemed to slow down, I turned and saw Marvel, the district one tribute came in and threw a spear at Rue, poor sweet little Rue. The spear lodged into her stomach and she cried out in pain "NOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed, I ran to her as Ash stabbed Marvel in the heart.

"Rue is there anymore," Ash called

"No" Came Rue's freighted voice. I got down on my knees next to her; I pulled out a small knife and started cutting way the horrid net. Once that was done I placed her head on my knees, stroking her hair.

"Did you guys blow up the food?" she asked them

"Every last bit" said Zack said, his voice strained

"Can you sing?" she said looking up at me "I heard you sing to your locket once" I looked down at my locket

"Yes" I was crying now, I opened the locket and the sweet melody rang out. I started to sing

"**Deep in the meadow, under the willow**

**A bed of grass, a soft green pillow**

**Lay down your head**

**And close you sleepy eyes**

**And when again it's morning the sun will rise**

**Here it's safe**

**And here it's warm**

**Here the daises guard you from every harm**

**Here your dreams are sweet**

**And tomorrow brings them true **

**Here is the place where I love you"** I kept stroking her hair, as her kind brown eyes closed. I couldn't stop; I had to finish the song for her, for Rue.

"**Deep in the meadow, hidden faraway**

**A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray**

**Forget your woes and let your troubles lay**

**And when again it's morning they'll wash away**

**Here it's safe **

**And here it's warm**

**Here the daises guard you from every harm**

**Here your dreams are sweet**

**And tomorrow brings them true**

**Here is the place where I. LOVE. YOU." **That was it, the song finished and with one last note from my locket, Rue was gone. I sobbed, looking down at my little friend. I stood up placing her head carefully on the ground, leaving the spear in her would mean one less weapon in this hell hole. I was crying hard, Rue shouldn't have died, she was younger than me.

"We need to go," Said Ash, I started to walk to her then stopped

"We can't just leave her like this, we need to do something," I could hear the Mockingjays above us continuing my song, Rue's whistle mixed in with it.

"We can't do anything," Ash started, but it was too late, I was already walking to the flowers, picking them carefully. I walked over to Rue and crouched down. I decorated her in flowers, weaving them in her hair so they would still be there when she left the arena. I covered her wound until she looked like she was just sleeping. I kissed to top of her head "Goodbye" I whispered and I stood up and left. I left Rue, my friend, The girl who swung through the trees.

**I told you it would be sad, so please click that big blue button that says review! It would mean the world to me—us I mean us. So until the next chapter!**

**-Darnet out people XD**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

WPOV

Once we had reached the safety of our cave I completely broke down. Micah came over and Rapped his arms around me, normally it would have been Zack, but he was just sitting there staring at nothing. Micah was stroking my hair, comforting me

"I should have tried to save her, I should have done something," I sobbed into his chest

"Wist you tried, but it was too late, no amount of medicine in the world could have saved her," Micah's voice was clamming, soothing. He sat me down on his lap and rocked me slightly; we stayed like that, even after I had finished crying. He just held me close to him, his chin resting on my head. I looked all around the cave; Ash was busying herself with cooking, Zack was watching her. I leaned into Micah, feeling safe in his arms, feeling like nothing in the world could harm me, his arms were my sanctuary.

"I can't take it anymore," Zack's sudden outburst made me jump, Ash sent him a glare and looked at me

"Zack, you aren't the only one who is upset by all this," Ash said, her voice emotionless

"Rue was twelve, twelve, I hate to think that if Wist had gone right, it would be Rue singing her to death" I covered my ears with my hands. It was my fault Rue was dead, I told her to go right it should have been me.

"Will you stop, just stop," Ash told at him, she stood up "You yelling won't bring her back, Rue died, we get that. We have acknowledged that, now we move on"

"But we can't move on, she should of never have died, she should be home, with her family. Not fearing for her life, not having me sing her to death" All heads snapped around to me, I got out of Micah's arms "We can't sit here, we can't do nothing. It wasn't Marvel's fault; he and Rue are dead now because the boss of our world decided it was important to broadcast on live television the death of kids! Look at us, we are sore, we are bloody and we are emotionally wreaked. Rue's memory should live on, I for one am going to fight harder, stronger. I am going to win, not for me anymore but for her, now who is with me" They all seemed shocked by my speech

"I am," said Micah standing next to me

"And me," said Zack standing on the other side of me, I looked at Ash, she stared back and sighed

"Well kiddo, you have our full support" I smiled. Rue was something I could fight for, the careers better watch out. Suddenly there was sound echoing around the arena and a sorty of coughing sound before the legandery anouncer of the Hunger Games, Claudius Templesmith announced that there was a rule change

"There has been a slight rule change, any alliance that was formed before the Games may win, meaning that there can be a group if winners" he said, we could all win, all four of us! This was probably the best news that I'd heard in the arena.

I woke up next to Micah, no one would sleep in Rue's sleeping bag, it was still exactly the way she left it and it was going to stay that way. I looked outside the cave, the sun was rising. I tried to move without waking Micah, but I failed miserably at it.

"Good morning Wist," he said smiling up at me, I smiled down at him

"Want to go outside?" He nodded and took my hand in his. We walked out of the cave; it felt good feeling the wind blowing in my face.

"You look so beautiful with the wind blowing through your hair" he whispered into my ear, it sent shivers down my spine; I knew I was blushing furiously. I turned to face him; I looked into his amazing brown eyes. I didn't realize his head was moving closer to mine until his lips touched mine; I was having my first kiss on live television. I freaked, I knew I liked Micah so why wasn't I kissing him back? I pulled away from him

"I am sorry, I just, I…" but I had no explanation, maybe it was the shock of Rue dying, maybe I'm just not ready, but whatever the reasons where they caused me to run. I ran into the cave, or well more like stumbled into the cave. I fell into the wall causing Ash and Zack to jump awake, my brain was going on overdrive. I just couldn't seem to get my head around what had just happened, Zack walked over to me

"Wist are you alright?" I looked at him

"I-I-I-I-I don't know" I shook my head slightly, I combed my hands through my hair in frustration. Why brain, why have you stopped working now!

"Wist what's wrong?" Ash asked her face full of worry. I just stood there stuttering like a fool, both Zack and Ash cast a worried glance to one another. That's when I heard it, the sound that would haunt my dreams forever. I heard Micah, he was screaming in pain, I turned and bolted

"MICAH!" please don't let him die as well; please don't take him away from me. We arrived at the scene. Cato had slashed all or Micah's leg; he was holding his leg in agony. "MICAH!" I screamed, Cato turned around and ran for me. But Zack was too quick, he sent a sharp blow to Cato's stomach. Cato turned and ran

"Sweet dreams lover boy, I know it is embarrassing for the girl of your dreams to run when you kiss her" my heart stopped (really it can, I read it can) as Cato's evil laugh rang out among. I ran to Micah

"Micah, are you ok?" I looked at him

"Get off me, leave me alone," His voice was cold; I had ruined whatever chance I had to be with him, why do I always screw things up?

"Micah mate let us help you," Zack said. He put one of Micah's arms around his neck, Ash followed in suit. They dragged him to the cave and lay him down on our sleeping bag, Zack started to bandage his leg up. We all knew that wouldn't cut it, Micah needed medicine, without it he would die. He would die and it would be my fault.

It has been days since Micah was attacked, the guilt was eating me up. He was getting worse and refused to talk to me. So here I was, outside the cave. I could hear the hushed voices; I knew that we needed to do something. I closed my eyes and lent my back against the cave, listening to nature. It was so peaceful, but my peace was interrupted by the voice of one Claudius Templesmith.

"Attention tributes, I am here to announce that there shall be a feast help at the cornucopia" I sighed, like I was going there "Now hold on. Some of you may be declining my invitation. But this is no ordinary feast. Each of you needs something desperately. Each of you will find that something in a backpack marked with your district number, at the Cornucopia, at dawn. Think hard about refusing to show up. For some of you, this will be your last chance." I stood up and ran inside

"They'll have medicine, in the bag marked seven!" I exclaimed, Zack shushes me and nods to Micah, who was out cold. He leads me outside, Ash close behind him

"You are not going, understand!" I was about to tell him I could do it, I could save Micah, but he stopped me before I could "look you have done enough, Micah is in bad shape, we don't need another person down" I felt insulted, he didn't believe in me. I watched Zack's retreating back, Ash turned to me

"I think we should," she had a smirk on her face. That's when we planned, when the boys were asleep, we would go to the cornucopia and we would save Micah.

Ash left to go get wood and stuff, we only had enough left for me to make dinner. It was my turn, I hate cooking considering I burn toast. I was ready to leave once the boys had fallen asleep, our plan was full proof. Or so I thought, as a couple minutes after Ash left, Micah got steadily worst. By the time half an hour had past he was struggling to breath, I was panicking, I couldn't go now! I needed to wait for Ash. I went out the cave not being able to stay there any longer

"Help me" I said to the sky, I waited and to my surprise a parachute fell. I picked it up and smelt it, sleep syrup "What am I supposed to do with this?" then I remember the plan, leave when to boys were asleep. It was genius! I cooked the soup added the syrup and served it up, the both ate without question, but Zack's eyes widened as he fell to the ground. "Sorry" I whispered and started off.

It felt like I had been walking for hours until the cornucopia came into sight, I crouched down in a bush, completely submerged. I had no idea what my plan of action was, I had no idea how to get the bag, all I knew was I had to, I had to for Micah. I was still calculating my plan when Foxface (I know great name right!) came running out she grabbed the bag and then left. Oh she was good, could I do the same thing. I ran out as fast as I could, my eyes on the prize, I grabbed the bag and went to run back, but instead of running I was shoved into the ground, Cato on top of me. He had me pinned I couldn't do anything

"Hello sweetheart" my head was bleeding badly from its collision with the ground "I am going to kill you, you know that right" I needed help, I did the first thing that came to mind, I did Rue's whistle. When that didn't work I screamed at the top of my lungs for help, the mockingjays carried it

"ASH HELP ME, ASH!" I was sobbing, showing weakness, but I didn't care.

APOV

"ASH HELP ME, ASH!" Wisty's voice rang through the trees soon after Rue's whistle, she needed help but it wasn't coming from where I'd left her, had she gone to the Cornucopia without me? She must have, thats the direction her scream came from, without thinking I ran to the Cornucopia. Whatever or whoever was attaking Wisty would be scary, Wist doesn't scare easily, that much I knew, whoever or whatever it was I probably couldn't take on alone. When I got to the clearing I was met with the sight of Cato on top of Wisty, his sword was at her neck ready to slice and her head had a gash on the side with blood pouring out. At this rate she would die of blood loss, Cato was taunting her.

"First I'm going to kill you slowly and painfuly then I'm going to kill your precious Micah and then you can say goodbye to your district partner and finaly I'm going to give the Capitol a death they won't soon forget, so you can say goodbye to Ashley aswell!" Wisty appeared to be frozen, my legs were moving of their own accord and I takled Cato, pushing him off of Wisty and onto the ground, he was bigger and stronger than me, I couldn't win.

"Wisty? Can you get up? Can you move at all?" I asked as Cato tried to recover from his unexpected meeting with the ground, my only reply was a groan. I reached out to try and shake her but was pulled away by Cato, he rolled us over so that he was on top

"You shouldn't have done that 7" he said

"Why not" I was being defiant

"Because now I'm going to kill you"

"And for some strange reason you decided you weren't going to do that unless I shoved you off of Wisty?" I questioned, he growled and grabbed his sword in a desperate attempt to decapitate me, my hands shot up to his wrists trying (and failing) to stop the metal from penetrating my skin. I felt pain on my forehead, I had tried to move the sword away from my neck and managed it but Cato pushed down and across effectivly creating a long line of blood that trickled down my face but I refused to scream.

"WISTY?" a voice called, Zack's voice, he ran out onto the clearing, looking between Wisty and myself "GET OFF OF HER!" he yelled, charging at Cato, the hand that held Cato's sword moved away from my forehead and moved more towards my stomach as he turned around to look at Zack, Zack pulled him off of me at such a force that he dropped his sword. I gasped my mouth open, I looked down at my stomach, the sword was stuck at the side, probably missed my major organs, I pulled it out, whimpering slightly in pain as I did so and crawled towards Wisty keeping one hand firmly over the hole in my side.

"Wisty? Wisty can you hear me?" I asked as Zack and Cato continued fighting (neither of them bothering to get a weaponn of some kind) each inflicting a wound on the other, none of which were fatal allowing the fight to go on for a while, I couldn't help but wonder where the other tributes were, I knew the girl from 5 had been and gone because her bag wasn't there but where were Clove, Katniss, Peeta and Thresh, I hadn't seen their faces in the sky so where were they? Wist's eyes were struggling to stay open.

"Wisty, come on, stay with me don't got to sleep!" I said but she seemed to have other ideas as her eyes shut and refused to reopen and her breathing became laboured "ZACK!" I screeched "ZACK HURRY UP!"

"Sorry 7, but the 9's ain't going anywhere," A canon sounded as Cato talked "and neither are you, CLOVE!" he shouted and Clove stepped out of the forest and into the clearing. Who's canon sounded? Who had died? It wasn't me, Cato, Clove or Zack could Wisty have died? or even Micah? I doubt Thresh died, Zack and Cato are probably the only two in the arena that could take him on and they were far too busy fighting with each other to bother with him, maybe it was Foxface, Clove could have killed her easily. I looked down at Wisty, I couldn't hear her breathing anymore and I couldn't see her chest moving up and down either. Maybe it was just her clothes, I couldn't see her moving but that doesn't mean she isn't under those layers, right?

"WISTY? WISTY!" I shook her shoulders

"Leave her 7, it's your life you should be worrying about just now" Clove said pulling our a knife and throwing it at me. I ducked and grabbed it before throwing it at Cato to give Zack an advantage, it hit him in round about the same place his sword got me. I pushed myself up from the ground sending a glare at Clove before reaching behind and pulling out my forgoten swords.

"You can't beat me 7! You may as well give up now!" Clove shouted

"Fat chance, I plan on surviving, I sincerly hope you don't!" she threw a knife at me, I moved out the way and walked towards her. I moved out of the way every time she threw something, I just wanted to run over and decapitate her like I did the girl from 4 but I didn't have the energy to run so I walked. She was starting to panic now, every move she made I had anticipated, I really hope she doesn't run because there was no way I could run after her. Unfortunatly, she chose to scream "CATO!" in an annoying voice and run closely followed by Cato with his and Thresh's bags then Zack shouting "COWARDS!" I turned towards him and said "Wisty" he ran to her side but I just stood there, what little energy I had had before was gone, it was taking enough out of me just to stay standing.

"Wisty, Wisty can you hear me? Wist?" Zack asked pleading, things were getting blury, was this how Wisty felt before she passed out? Are we both going to die from blood loss? I hear something fall to the ground and see a brownish circle turn to me, I'm assuming the circle is Zack, I simply fall to my knees clutching my side making a terrible attemt to stop the red from falling out of my body, whatever medicine was in that bag will do nothing for this wound unless somehow my injury was anticipated and they had put stuff to heal me in the bag. Unlikely. There are strong arms around me, did Zack seriously leave Wisty's side to be at mine? Is this him playing up the whole lovers act thing? Am I imagening it? I conjure up what little strength I have in order to see if the warmth is a delusion, Zack or just blood. My eyes ajust so I can see Zack's worried face staring down at me

"Zack?" I ask

"Yeah, it's Zack, why did you not tell me you were hurt before I went over to Wisty? Is it Cato or Clove I have to kill? What happened? I didn't hear you scream!"

"Hows Wisty?" I asked ignoring his questions

"Don't tell me you've suddenly started to care about her now?"

"Just answer the question"

"She's unconcious but I put some medicine, now answer mine"

"You don't have to kill anyone and I don't do screaming"

"Why didn't you tell me as soon as it happened?"

"There was no point, somehow I doubt that whatever medicine you gave Wisty will work on this"

"Fine, BLIGHT! LANNA1 JOHANNA! YOU'D BETTER SEND SOMETHING TO HEAL HER OR I'LL-" he was cut off by a white parachute falling to the ground.

WPOV  
I woke up, my head was killing me. I was trying to remember what happened, when Cato's face flashed through my head, his evil snarling face so close to mine. I screamed, remembering calling for Ash  
"Wist, Wist shhh you're alright now," came Micah's voice, everything was blurry  
"Micah? What, what happened?" I couldn't remember why I was so close to Cato, why had I let him hurt me?  
"You went to the cornucopia, Cato… he attacked you" He said. The world was coming into focus, I saw Ash, Zack and Micah's faces staring down at me  
"You got the medicine, right?" I asked, Micah smiled  
"Yes," he said looking at me, that's when Ash exploded  
"What were you thinking, we had a plan! What would have happened if I didn't get there on time, you would be with Rue right now" I looked down, ashamed  
"I panicked, you were away and Micah got worse. I was petrified he was going to die, it would have been my entire fault if he had died" I was sobbing again, dam I have been doing a lot of crying lately. Ash sighed, groaned and grimaced for some reason, Micah and Zack sent her a worried look but she waved them off.  
"You scared me half to death, all I heard was you screaming." I bit my lip trying to stop the sobs escaping.  
"Look just give her a break right now, grill her later, you need to rest as well anyway." Said Micah, Ash sighed and walked over to the other side of the cave mumbling to herself. Zach followed her, asking her question after question, I turned my head so I was looking directly at Micah.  
"I'm sorry." Was all I managed to choke out before Micah was hugging me.  
"You did give us such a scare Wist." He said in my ear, I hug him harder. I had missed this, I had missed him.  
"Can we go outside? I feel kind of claustrophobic"  
"Yeah, come on." I got shakily to my feet and walked beside Micah, I sat down under a tree he sat down next to me. I sighed placing my head on his shoulder  
"I'm sorry about the whole kiss thing; you just caught me off guard. I freaked, I never meant to hurt you." I was apologizing a lot lately

"Wist I was wrong to off at you like that, my pride was wounded." He was looking down at his shoes.  
"Like I said you caught me off guard." Our eyes met  
"I have feelings for you Wist, not just as a friend. All I want to know is if you feel the same." I didn't know. I had never thought about, when I thought Micah was dying I was willing to put my life in danger to save him. I must feel something for him.  
"I do, I do care for you as more than a friend. I have just never felt that way about anybody else before and I suppose it scared me." I bit my lip unsure what affect my words would have. I stared into Micah's eyes, his kind, welcoming eyes. I found myself moving closer to him, he was moving closer to me. Our lips met and this time I kissed him back, I wrapped my arms around his neck leaning in closer to him, wanting his warmth. He put his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. Who knew near death experiences could lead to this.


End file.
